1. Field of the Inventions
This invention relates generally to accessories for mobile electronic devices (e.g., mobile telephones, mobile texting devices, mobile information storage and display devices, electronic pad devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, etc.), and specifically to removable functional components for mobile electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many advances in computer networking and processing technology have made it possible for communication devices to include cameras that permit users to capture images. In many cases, these images can be stored, processed, and transmitted. However, there are many design constraints on onboard cameras in mobile electronic devices that can limit the weight, size, expense, shape, adjustability, and overall quality of the lensing systems of such cameras. Consequently, many cameras in communications devices are inadequate for a wide variety of photographic needs and may produce poor quality photographic images.